Survivng Jack (Mikey Anderson FanFic)
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: (This is a Surviving Jack story, but I put it under #*! My Dad Says because it's based off that.) Dylan Riley is a pretty normal girl, she has three male friends, she loves baseball, wrestling and pretty much acting like a guy sometimes. But for her one friend, she's willing to go from female with male interests to complete makeover.
1. Chapter One

_**This is gonna be my first ever long first chapter. Over 3,000 words. But, considering I sat down and paused and played the episode for this to write this chapter it's with reading.**_

"Mikey, can you be quiet?" The shorter, shorter than him, girl next to him asked. "I'm trying to study."

"C'mon." He said, nudging her. "Come by the field with Frankie and George and I."

"Take Riley." The brunette said.

"Carly, come on!" Frankie said, coming up near her. "Let's go."

Carly ignored Frankie. "Riley is your best friend, Mikey, take her. She cares more than I do." It was true, Riley, Carly's younger sister, cared a hell of a lot more about what Mikey did with his time than Carly ever did or ever would. George joined Frankie, he was gonna sit in the stands and watch them practice. As if on cue, the tall, dark brown haired, pale girl walked in. A bag full of baseball stuff over her shoulder. She was wearing a backwards hat, too.

They both started wearing their hat backwards about the same time. She always wore a green and black hat where as Mikey always wore a blue and red hat. It was great, plus they had loads to talk about. Where normal girls would go dress shopping and take their boyfriends or friends, Riley took Mikey hat shopping. She also taught him a hat trick, he never got it down though.

"C'mon, ladies, we're gonna be late." Riley said, gesturing toward the door. She was wearing her baseball "uniform", she made the team also. Even though she's a girl, she did what girls do. She threw a fit, at first, then gave up on that. And she pitched great, and hit as many home runs as she possibly could in her time she got. Which was two. She was on the wrestling team as well. She loved moving her body, exercising, but could sometimes be lazier than a snail.

Mikey stood up, giving up on trying to get Carly to come to the field. They got out the door and started walking.

"Look, Mikey." She started, switching out her green and black hat for a blue and white one to match the uniform. She kept the beak facing forward cause that was the rule. He looked at her, paying attention to what she was saying. ''If you wanna bone my sister, fine. Just don't do it when I'm in the room." George and Frankie were ahead of them so they didn't hear, Mikey laughed a little, shaking his head and looking down.

"I don't wanna bone her." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, you do." Riley said, smiling. "I think it's adorable." She was actually thinking the opposite, it's not adorable. It's sickening. "Anyway, here." She said to Frankie, tossing him his mitt. She kept all the baseball stuff at her house considering she was the only one with a duffel bag and a mostly clean room. They always get dressed first then stop at Riley's house to pick her up.

But let's go back to before they made the team.

_**~xXx~**_

_-Told in Riley's P.O.V.-_

_Nineteen ninety one was the hey-day of "American Gladiators". We were pretty into it. _

_"Hey, what the hell did you do to my living room?" Frankie's dad asked as I stopped cheering Mikey on. Oh man, we were screwed. But, Frankie's dad was an even bigger fan of "American Gladiators" than we were. But this time, we had to win._

_"You're outnumbered." Mikey said. _

_Then, Frankie's dad took out us all, except George. And Mrs. Dunlevy walked into the room._

_"He's standing on my favorite chair." She said as she held up her thumb, sideways. She turned it down, only to signal for Jack, Frankie's dad, to take him out. "Finish him!" She said._

_"Its probably best if you don't go to sleep for the net couple of hours." Jack told George as he moved his finger in front of his face. Mikey and Frankie were near them, putting the couch back while I sat on the couch and held my legs up so they would land on the coffee table. Mikey and Frankie set the couch down and walked around to the front, sitting down next to me. Mikey grabbed the bag of chips I was eating and took some._

_I snatched them back and growled. "Mine." I said. "Don't touch my food." I told him. He was resisting the urge to smile, that was obvious. _

_We had not been seeing much of each other, lately though._

_"I've been busy." Mikey started. Looking at Frankie and I. "With skipping school and that dumpster of fireworks I found. My plate is pretty full."_

_"Don't worry." Frankie said, using his special little "Reassurance voice". "We'll have plenty of time to hang out when the four of us make Varsity Baseball." _

_"You think the four of you are gonna make the team?" Frankie's dad asked. Frankie nodded._

_"Yeah? Why wouldn't we." Frankie asked. Jack gave him a look. Soon after, we were all at the field. _

_"These are the varsity players." Jack said to us. "Strong, fast. Don't need their mommies to tuck them in at night." _

_"Hey." Frankie said. 'That's mostly for her." He defended. Mikey and I gave him a look._

_"Dude, these guys are good." I said, watching them._

_"I don't know if we'll be able to make this team."' Mikey added to what I said. _

_"Aw man. Then I'll never get to see you guys." George commented. _

_"Think of it as a natural evolution in our social lives." Jack said, hands on his hips. "We all drift apart. High school friends are replaced by college friends. Then they are replaced by t.v and booze and then we die." _

_I scoffed. Jack, Frankie, Mikey and George looked at me._

_"What?" Jack asked._

_"That's supposed to make us feel better?" I asked. Jack shrugged. _

_"What if you don't go to college, and you just do t.v. and booze?" Mikey asked. _

_"Hm." Jack said. But, we all settled on it. We were gonna make that team and prove Frankie's dad wrong. We just needed someone to help put us over the top. A ball came our way and we all put our hands by our heads to block it. Frankie's dad caught it. _

_First, we went to my brother. Devon._

_"Dev. Please!'" I asked him, Frankie, Mikey and George standing behind me. _

_"Sorry, little sis. Can't help you."_

_"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" I asked, stomping my foot and looking at him with doe eyes. I dragged out the e while I followed him around the house with Mikey, Frankie and George following me. He sighed._

_"No."_

_I threw my head back and groaned. "Fine." I said. "Dumb-ass." I mumbled, walking out of the house. I heard him laugh slightly. _

_Then, we tried my dad._

_"I'm busy. Look, sweetheart. If I could help you, I would. But I can't. I have work, then my other thing." _

_I sighed. "Thanks, dad." I walked away with the guys. _

_"Last resort." I said, as we walked up to Frankie's house. _

_"You sure?" I asked Frankie, watching him. He nodded. But, alas, every fiber in my body wanted to tell Frankie not to do this. But...I didn't._

_"Dad, will you help us make the varsity baseball team?" He asked his dad who was, at the time, reading a newspaper. The news paper ruffled as Frankie's dad folded it. _

_"Do you understand what you're asking?' He said, a serious look on his face. _

_"Yes we do." Frankie said for all of us. _

_'Do you understand your minds and bodies are weak? And that I'll have to crush you and build you back up into men?" He asked, then looked at me. "And a woman?"_

_We all nodded. Frankie spoke up. "You're the only one that can get us there." He said, very reluctantly. _

_"That's also available." I said._

_"And that doesn't cost money." Mikey said after me. _

_"Fine. I'll need signed wavers from your parents freeing me of any liabilities should anything go wrong."_

_Mikey had his eyebrows furrowed. "You cool with a forged signature?" He asked._

_"Will it stand up in court?" Jack asked._

_"It has before." Mikey said, turning to me and fist bumping me. We forge our parents signatures a lot. It's easy. _

_"Done." Jack said, accepting it. _

_"When do we start?" Frankie asked. _

_"You'll know when we're starting." Jack said, getting up in his son's face. _

_"Is it now?" He asked Mikey, getting in his face. "Is it soon?" He asked George, getting in his face. "Is it ever?" He asked me, getting in my face, causing me to move my head back slightly. "I've already said too much." Jack said. Turning around with his hands in his pockets.  
_

_That night, I went to bed peacefully, with dreams of the guys and I making varsity. But I was fast asleep til I heard something outside my window. I opened my eyes and practically screamed when I saw Frankie's dad holding George and Mikey by their collars next to him. He nodded his head behind him and I sighed. Standing up. Only in my underwear, short shorts and a tank top. I heard George say.  
_

_"That's not something you see everyday." _

_Then Mikey reached over Jack and punched George's shoulder. "Hey." He said. Tilting his head slightly, like he was warning him. George shrugged. I put on my shoes, my hat, and got a hoodie, opening my window and sneaking out it. "And so it begins." Jack said, as he marched us across the lawn and back to his house._

_There he made us run around a little, then do push ups as he held a hose over us. I was next to Mikey and having a big problem. _

**_I was wearing a white t-shirt. _**

_George kept looking at me, as did Frankie, And If I got up to get my hoodie, which I had taken off earlier because I got warm, I get hosed down more. _

_"How many of these do we have to do?" Frankie asked for us all. _

_"Until I say stop." Jack answered. "Don't ask questions." Then he proceeded to squirt Frankie in the face with the water. _

_"Perhaps this was a bad idea?" I asked myself. Mikey looked at me._

_"What?" He asked. The water was hard to hear over._

_"Nothing." I said, Noticing my bra was starting to show. Big time. All the black lace in its glory. Then he sprayed us all in the face. _

_"Mr. Dunlevy?" I asked. _

_He looked at me, while spraying George in the face with the hose for a few seconds._

_''Yes, Riley?" He asked, calling me by my last name like everyone else did. My first name is Dylan, but I only let Mikey call me that, Devon calls me that too. _

_"I'm having a problem..." I said, trailing off at the end. _

_"What is it? Arms too tired?"_

_"No, sir. Uhm..." I said, it was kinda awkward. _

_"Come on, we haven't got all day. Either spit it out or I'll hose you again." He said._

_"Never mind." I said. _

_"You sure?" He asked. I nodded and continued doing push-ups. "Good." He said. Mikey glanced at me and he stopped doing push-ups for a moment.  
_

**_He noticed._**

_He turned a little red and went back to pushing up.  
_

_I gave a grimace from wry amusement towards myself. _

_After that we stood in line on Mr. Dunlevy's back patio. He started talking._

_"The bell. The bell is your best friend. If, at any point, you are pushed beyond your limits, ring the bell. You will get a warm meal and a hot shower."_

_That sounded like a lie._

_George stepped forward almost immediately and rang the bell. I was shivering too much to laugh. My hoodie was right there, right on the table, but no, I would stand there, with my bra showing through my t-shirt, because I didn't wanna seem wimpy. I noticed Mr. Dunlevy, after I stood up, looked away quickly and nodded slightly as if understanding what I was going to ask. Mr. Dunlevy looked at George._

_"You get nothing, get back in line." He turned back to the rest of us. "I've made a list of your greatest weaknesses." _

_George shook his head and looked down. "I never take time for myself."_

_Mr. Dunlevy ignored what he said, and continued talking. "You guys, are not bad ballplayers, but I have been watching you, and four things are clear. Georgie, you're too small. Mikey; You're too slow. Riley; You've got a good arm, but you're too tall, you're height prevents you from angling the ball to be able to connect with a shorter person's bat."  
_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. Really? That's the best you have against me? I'm too tall? **Wow. That took **_**brains _to figure out._**

_"Sir, I'm only five foot eleven-" I said, but he cut me off with a warning look._

_"And Frankie, you've got a great arm as well, but you rattle too easy." _

_"What does that even mean?" Frankie asked. And to answer him, Mr. Dunlevy put an air horn in the air and pressed the button._

_Did he pull that thing out of thin air? We may never know._

_"Rattled!" Mr. Dunlevy said. "Means your sphincter gets tight in high-pressure situations. I'm gonna break you of that."_

_"What!? Lots of people would get rattled by an air horn!" Frankie defended. _

_"A lot of people live in Florida, doesn't make it right." Mr. Dunlevy said. He put the air horn up again and pressed it, we all flinched but Frankie made a noise and jumped._

_Mrs. Dunlevy suddenly yelled. "Enough! It's five AM!" _

_"Great, now you've pissed off my wife. All right." Mr. Dunlevy said. "Put on these blindfolds and get in the car." _

_"We have school today." Frankie said._

_"School is cancelled." Mr. Dunlevy said. _

_"School is not cancelled." Mrs. Dunlevy said._

_"All right, fine." Mr. Dunlevy replied. "But know this, after school, I'm coming for you." He said in all seriousness. Then he added. "In mom's car. Mine's in the shop."_

_Frankie nodded as Jack walked inside, Frankie followed after and George parted from the yard, staring at my chest halfway out of the garden to the point of him tripping over a rock. Mikey rolled his eyes at George as I put on my hoodie._

_"I'll walk you home?" Mikey asked. I nodded and smiled. We started walking, me a little ahead of him, and I'm pretty sure he was staring at my legs and checking me out. I felt my face heat up. Then he walked right beside me and attempted to put his arm around my shoulder, he failed. So I angled myself so my right shoulder, the one near him, was down more, and he rested his arm on it, walking with me. I couldn't help but laugh at him._

_"It's not my fault you're tall." He said, cracking a smile. I nodded, smiling back. _

_"I know." _

_We safely got to my house and I looked at him. "I can get Devon to drive you home." I said, walking over to my window. _

_He shook his head. "I'm good. Thanks though." _

_I nodded, kissing his cheek. I always did that. He's my best friend, I care about him. "You'll be okay, right?"_

_"Yeah, it's starting to get brighter. I'm good." _

_I opened my window carefully and climbed inside as he left. I walked over to the light switch, flipping it as the lights flicked on and Devon was on my bed. I almost screamed._

_"Were you two having sex?'' He asked. I laughed._

_"Ha, no."_

_"But if you are...I want you two to be safe." He said, standing up and handing me a small drug store bag. _

_"Ew, no. Gross! Dev! Why would you think that!?" _

_He shrugged as I looked in the bag. **Condoms. **_

_"Because you were out, way...Early with him and you like him."_

_My cheeks turned pink. "I do not, only as a friend. Now get out!"_

_I got ready for school quickly, walked there with Mikey then after school we went to the field, all dressed and ready to go._

_"Two outs! Bottom of the ninth, Frankie!" Mr. Dunlevy yelled. "If you don't make this catch, you lose! And start a downward spiral that ends with you living in a studio apartment in Orlando."  
_

_Then after a few practices, Mr. Dunlevy hit George in the chest with a baseball, he ended up falling on the ground spewing Spanish. Then, Mikey._

_"Michael, you are mind-numbingly slow." Mr. Dunlevy told him. "If you want enough time to make it to first base." And for a second, I swear, he pointed the bat he was using as a guider at me. "You're gonna have to hit the snot out of that ball." _

_"I know where you're going with this." Mikey said while nodding. " And yes, I will take steroids." _

_I sighed and shook my head. ''Idiot."_

_"I don't think someone who looks like you can afford a case of bacne. Permission to cross the line?"_

_"I'm pretty sure you just did, but okay."_

_"How's your relationship with your dad these days?" Mr. Dunlevy asked. I watched Mikey's face contort slightly. _

_"I hate that lazy deadbeat." He told him._

_"Use it. Picture his face on the ball. Remember the time he left you with his bookie as collateral." _

_Frankie pitched the ball and we watched Mikey hit it far out._

_"Well done." Mr. Dunlevy said as Mikey smirked slightly. That cute little smirk-_

_I mean...Uh..._

_"Riley!" He yelled. I looked at him. "Step up to plate."_

_I did so and watched him. "Frankie is gonna pitch to you, you're gonna hit the ball and we're gonna see how fast you can run back to home by the time they get the ball."_

_I nodded, picking my bat up and then ever so slightly tapping it against the ground. I held it up, positioning my hands. Focusing on the ball. Mr. Dunlevy held a timer. The moment Frankie pitched it I had a lock on it, I hit it with the bat and it went far, Mr. Dunlevy pressed the timer button._

_''George! Mikey! Chase her!" Mr. Dunlevy yelled. They did. George almost got me, but I ran around him, like a twirl. Mikey tried getting me but I end up sliding under his parted legs. He watched me and didn't move for a few seconds. I smiled to myself and kept running. I reached home base and well, I accidentally did a spilt when I slipped and screamed. I saw Mr. Dunlevy grimace, Frankie gasped. George stood there stupidly and Mikey ran over to me and tried to help but I swatted him away and fell on my side, curling into a ball. _

_"Ow." I cried out. Mikey helped me up slowly. Mr. Dunlevy looked at me._

_"Walk it off." I saw Frankie waving his hand in front of his throat, telling him to shush. "It couldn't have hurt that bad." He said. I was fed up by now. I walked over to him- No, I limped over to him and kicked him in the crotch. He stared at me before falling over._

_"By the way, good time." He said as I limped away. I sat down on some ice and Mikey was making sure I was okay._

_"Ow." I groaned softly. I apologized to Mr. Dunlevy shortly after. We all went back to Frankie's place, Mr. Dunlevy collapsed, Frankie wanted us to call 911 but couldn't remember the number, then Mr. Dunlevy popped back up. He was kidding._

_"Mikey, Riley, outside. Twenty laps around the house."_

_I did my laps quickly, I was done when Mikey was two thirds of the way done. Anyway, shortly after, try outs were upon us. _

_Mikey hit a pitch and yelled about his dad selling their dog, then he kicked the Umpire and told him to suck it. It was my turn next, I walked over to the plate. A bunch of guys were wolf whistling. I think Mikey punched one of them.  
_

_I hit the pitch and watched it fly. I saw the coach smile in approval. If he hadn't looked at me, he probably wouldn't have known I was a girl. Considering my name is Dylan Riley. _

_And then, as it would go. Frankie had to pitch to George. I heard Mr. Dunlevy say "Fate, you are a cruel bitch."  
_

_But, soon enough, we made varsity...All of us except George. Mikey and I ate food in our victory and I gave him some semi-adult magazines. _

_"I know how much you like boobs." I had said to him. It was my present to him, he in turn, gave me a hat with a skull on it. I smiled and took it happily. _

**_~xXx~_**

After practice that day though, they went to a diner. Other varsity guys were they football or wrestling? No idea. But one pulled a chair up beside Riley and asked her.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Did it hurt when you got punched in the face?" She countered. The guy looked confused. "Cause it will if you don't beat it."

He scurried away as Mikey fist bumped her and said "Nice one." After they were done eating, Riley accidentally bumped into a varsity guy.

"My bad." He said, steadying her before she fell. Riley nodded.

"Thanks..."

"Hi, I'm Zach." He said, smiling. His hair was brown, he had blue eyes. His skin was tan and he was about an inch or two shorter than Riley.

"I'm Dy- Riley. I'm Riley." She said, after catching herself from saying Dylan. He nodded and they talked for a few minutes.

"I'll call you sometime." He said as Mikey stood next to her.

"You need my number for that." She said. Then she got it. "Oh." She took out a pen as he nodded and smiled and wrote it on his hand.

"Bye, Zach." She said as she walked out the door, her hat backwards and a grin on her face. The second no one could hear Frankie spoke.

"Wow."

"Bye, Zach." Mikey mocked. Frankie mimicked the little hand twirl she did when she talked to him.

"Oh shut up." Riley said as her cheeks turned red. Mikey nudged her arm and winked at her, he was still mocking her because Zach winked at her. But her heart sped up when he did that.

They walked back to Frankie's house and ate a snack and went out back. Practising their batting and pitches.

Good times.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Another day, another chapter...I will be typing out, mainly the whole episode, unless I decide otherwise._**

**_Thanks for your reading...Comment, Favorite, Follow? _**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Surviving Jack. _**

**_~XxX~_**

A lot of big things happened in nineteen ninety one. The Soviet Union collapsed. Pee Wee Herman was arrested for something, I'm pretty sure any teenager boy does everyday, and I tried to go dress sh_o_pping. Homecoming, at my school, it was a week away. I had to get a dress, get a date, and...Show up. I, personally didn't want to go. Like...At all. It wasn't even because I didn't have a date. I just...Don't like going places where everyone might look at me. Which is why I question going to school in the first place. Anyway.

My brother didn't care, even if he is going. My sister, doesn't care, because, well. She has about a million jocks asking her to the dance. My dad and his wife, my step mother, are using it as a date night because they hired a babysitter to take care of my twin baby siblings, Mack and Mary. I call them "The Littles". They like me the best, they always spit up on Carly, they always scream when Devon holds them but every time I have them, they're sound asleep, happy and calm. But that's besides the point, I have to get ready for school or I am going to be late.

I walked outside and saw Rachel driving with Frankie, Mikey and George in the car. I tilted my head and she honked.

"Come on!" She yelled to me. I ran over to the car, climbing over Mikey because he "Claimed the window seat." and I sat in the middle, it wasn't really a seat. More like a bump thing with a seat belt. I had my bag on my lap otherwise I'd have no leg room. I still ended up sitting criss cross apple sauce. But not before I kneed myself in the face.

"So...What's the deal with car pool?" I asked Frankie as Rachel sped off to school.

"My dad gave her the punishment of having her drive us to school for the week." He said with a smile on his face. I grinned.

"Awesome."

"But five days of watching George perv on my sister...Gross." He said. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Five days? Are you nerds still going to school on Fridays?" Mikey asked.

I laughed. When we got to school I went one way with Mikey, considering we have all our classes together. It's great. And Frankie and George and Rachel went another. After a class or two, I saw Frankie walking around, looking for someone.

The best time to ask someone out, is the two minutes between classes. And people were pairing up left and right. But then, I saw Chad, the world's most obvious narc, stand in front of Frankie. I pointed him out to Mikey and he nodded. I looked at what he was doing.

''Dude...Why are there fireworks in your backpack?" I whispered. He zipped it back up and shrugged.

"I have to smuggle a bunch home everyday til the dumpster is empty."

"Where do you put them all?" I asked, starting to walk with him as I walked over to Chad.

"Under my bed. The tree house. In the carved out stump behind your house."

"So, if my parents looked in there, there would be a truck load of Roman candles?" I asked. He nodded. "Epic." I said, a smile on my face. When I reached Chad, I bumped his shoulder. Frankie looked at me with relief.

"Thank you." He mouthed. I stood in front of Chad, Mikey not far away from me.

"Hi, Chad." I said in a flirty tone. Sure, he's actually like thirty something but hey, he needs to stop.

"Do you know where I can score?" He asked. "Some...Reefers...Zippos...Grass...?"

I looked at him, and almost shook my head. "No." I said. I pushed his shoulder. "But go ask the jocks, they might know."

He nodded and ran off, tripping over a few weeds. I looked at Mikey and he did that nod of approval thing. At the end of the day, I still hadn't found anyone to go to the dance with.

"You going to the dance?" Mikey asked me.

"I don't know. Probably not." I said, shrugging.

-Next Day-

When we car pooled again, I got the window seat and Mikey climbed over me. I stuck my feet out the window due to space issues. So I had my head on Mikey's lap and started talking.

"Raise your hand if you're going to the dance."

Mikey, Rachel, Frankie and George raised their hands. I kept mine down and started messing with Mikey's shirt, the stomach part. He didn't even glance down at me because I did it often. I sighed. After we got to school, we all got out except George and Rachel. "See you." I said to Frankie as Mikey and I started walking away.

At lunch I heard him talking to some guy I'd never seen before. I over heard a little of what they were talking about.

"She plays with my shirt, a lot. The lower part of it."

"Dude." The other guy said, doing a nod thing.

"She puts her head on my lap a lot too." Mikey added. The guy grinned widely and nodded in approval.

"_Dude." _The guy said. "What do you guys do together?"

"Everything." Mikey said. "We've been best friends since we were babies. We talk all the time, we hang out all the time, we usually hang out in my room and watch MTV for a while. She hangs her head off the bed until her face is red, it's hilarious. She also invites me over to her house a lot. She doesn't care if I come over at four in the afternoon, or four in the morning." Mikey said, talking quickly. "She also wears my hat sometimes."

"Are you two dating?"

"No."

"Wow..Okay, uh, she either shows caring by acting like she has a crush on you, or dude, she has a crush o-"

I heard enough, enough to waltz over there and sit down. "Hey, Mikey." I said, after interrupting the guy. "They have extra muffins. They're blueberry." I said, gesturing to them.

"Can you get me one?" He asked. I nodded, standing up and walking over there.

"Anyway, I heard Zach Zechowski asked out that Riley girl to the dance." One blond said.

"No, he hasn't done it yet." The other girl said.

"Really? He seems to really like her."

"They met yesterday." Some guy cut in.

I was freaking out, in my head of course, because having a breakdown in the middle of a high school food court is frowned upon, I was trying to keep calm. _He _is going to ask _me _ to homecoming?! Zach Zechowski is going to ask _me _to homecoming! _**Me!**_  


I didn't even realize that's who that Zach from yesterday was...

I felt like screaming in happiness and crying. Was it even true? I asked myself as I got three blueberry muffins. I went to walk back over to Mikey, and when I got to the table, where he and the guy were talking, some guy wrapped his arms around my waist. And he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey."

_Zach. _

''Hi." I said, and I set down the tray with the muffins on it. And I swear, I saw Mikey's face contort with jealousy, just for a second. His eyes turned dark, he clenched his jaw and frowned and his nostrils flared. The guy at the table glanced at me and Zach and nodded in with understanding.

"Jealously." The guy said quietly. I turned around in Zach's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey." I said, quietly.

"Quick question." He said, putting his forehead against mine, his black hair getting in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, watching him.

"Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" He asked hesitantly. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes." I said. I giggled slightly and he went to kiss my lips but I turned my head, and he kissed my cheek instead. He pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows. He hugged me and let go.

"I'll see you later." He said, winking at me. He walked backwards for a few feet and turned around, his varsity jacket swinging slightly. I sat down at the table Mikey was at and started eating a muffin, then went to the rest of my classes completely spacing out. I kept writing Zach in my notebook.

"Riles." I heard. "Riley." I heard snapping. "Dylan!" I heard more loudly this time. I snapped out of it and looked at Mikey.

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face and let's go." He said, he was obviously annoyed. Frankie was with him and he glanced at my book. George, Frankie and Mikey started walking. I caught up to them quickly.

"What's her deal?" George whisper slash asked Mikey.

"Zach Zechowski asked her to homecoming."

"And?" Frankie asked.

"And she said yes. She's been doodling Mrs. Zechowski and Zach and all that girly stuff in her notebook all day." Mikey angrily said.

"Are you jealous?" Frankie asked. He glanced at me. Mikey looked at me and didn't say anything for a few minutes. _He was deciding. _

"No. I'm not." He finally said, it was quiet. He raced over to the car and took the window seat. I, again, sat in the middle and looked at him.

"Hey." I said. He looked at me. "You mean more to me than a guy who probably wants to hook up with me, okay?"

He nodded. Rachel started driving. Mikey and I both got dropped off at my house and we went up to my room. We sat down, watched some t.v, what was on anyway, and ate some snacks. Mikey stood up and sat at my desk. I saw him looking at my sketch notebook.

"These are really good." He said, flipping through it. Then he flipped to the one of George, Frankie, Him and I. He saw it and smiled slightly.

"I like this one." He said.

"You can have it, if you want, I have more of them." I tore it out of the book for him and handed it to him. And then he saw the page with "Mrs. Michael Anderson" scribbled all over it. I snatched the book away from him and smiled sheepishly.

"Mikey!" I heard my step mom yell. "Your dad called, he says to come home."

Mikey got up. "Okay!" He yelled back. I kissed his cheek before he left.

"Peace, dork." I said, smiling.

"See you later, nerd." He replied, picking my hat up and ruffling hair, putting it back on my head after. He grinned and left my room, I heard the door shut and sighed, I flopped on my bed, face down on the pillow and screamed into it. "I'm such an idiot!" I said, but it was muffled. "Mrs. Michael Anderson." I said. "Mrs. Mikey A." I said to myself after I stopped screaming.

_**~xXx~**_

It was the same thing the day after, except after we got to school, Mikey told Frankie that, Heather, went out to the creek with some friends. So naturally, Mikey, Frankie and I went.

"Hey! Look, the rope is still up!" Mikey said. I smiled and nodded. And a little while after, Frankie took hold of the rope. And I stood behind Mikey and watched Frankie, as he swung forward, and came swinging back. I didn't have time to move as I got the wind knocked out of me, by Mikey colliding with me as Frankie knocked the wind out of Mikey as he collided with him. It was...Horrible, and we all ran because the cops came. Mikey and I have never ran faster in our lives.

"Hey, at least we didn't get caught." I said as we took the back road to...Somewhere? Anyway, the very next day Rachel took us to school. When we got out George said bye baby girl to her and Mikey told him to cover his nads. I watched Rachel lose her head, at George. We went about the day as usual, messing with each other's hats, smuggling fireworks and all that. At the end of the day, back to the car.

"I know I was hard on George, but he acted like we were dating." Rachel said.

"So?" I said. "Even though that's true, you think people are gonna believe it?"

"That'll follow him around school." Mikey said, then he held up a bag of pickles and I took them, unwrapping them and holding them so he could eat them. "Are you gonna be a bitch about us eating pickles in here?" He asked.

Rachel sighed and shook her head, the next time we saw her she sucked it up and let people believe George and her had done something. We met up with Frankie.

"Hey, man. Sorry about the thing with Heather." I said, slapping him on the back. I heard him groan.

"God, she hits hard for someone her age." Frankie said quietly. Mikey nodded.

"I know."

"Thanks, though." He said to me. I nodded and went to grab my stuff for baseball practice. I went to the locker rooms, and being the not caring girl I am, walked straight into the dude locker rooms with Frankie and Mikey waiting at the door to see what happened. I walked past a few guys who catcalled as I reached the very back, I walked out the back way and turned the corner, going into the lady locker rooms as I quickly changed and walked out of the room while putting my shirt on. Frankie stood there.

"Why did you walk through the guy locker room?" He asked.

"I wanted a shower, so I took a steam one." I said.

Frankie furrowed his eyebrows. "But there wasn't any steam."

"I know, there should be by how hot some of those guys are." I said, laughing slightly as I ran on field.


	3. Chapter Three

_**So, I'm really hoping Surviving Jack gets renewed, if it hasn't been already. Because, Tyler Foden is hella amazing. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

_**Update; THEY FUCKING CANCELLED IT. THIS IS TOTAL B.S.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own jack shit of Surviving Jack or Fox. **_

_**~xXx~**_

So, after being asked to homecoming by a guy I just met, I was in a rush to get a dress. I was ecstatic, about homecoming, not about the dress. I hate dresses.

"Would you quit talking about Zach?" Carly asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just jealous because all the jocks you turned down, found dates." I replied. Devon was sipping some coffee and looked at me. He put his hand over his mouth to mimic the sound of a walkie talkie.

"Shots fired!' He said. My sister hit him on the back of the head with a dish rag. And he laughed. He finished his coffee as quickly as I did and I walked outside, seeing Mikey wasn't there, I furrowed my eyebrows. So, I hitched a ride with my brother in his car, and we got to school. Some girl walked up to him and asked him to homecoming, before he even set a foot outside of the car. But afterwards, during assembly in the gym. One of the teachers told us to hitch a ride with the nerds to go to homecoming or to come back from it.

Frankie said he wasn't going to homecoming, and said he wanted to see "Arachnophobia". Frankie told Mikey, what he already knew, that he didn't have a date. Mikey said he was going to the dance, and his plan was to show up late, find a girl whose date just dumped her and say "He's not right for you girl." and be her date. I laughed.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." But, alas, I couldn't stop laughing. I don't know why. The teacher continued talking, but a note was being passed down the bleachers. It got passed to George, who passed it to Frankie, who passed it to Mikey, who, in turn, passed it to me. I opened it and read it.

"Hey, check your locker after assembly.-Z" I glanced to Zach and he smiled at him. His black hair in a faux hawk. I nodded to him. Ripped the paper in half and gave it to Devon who was behind me. He ate the paper. Frankie got grossed out.

"What? We eat each other's notes so no one ever finds them." Devon whispered to Frankie after he swallowed. "It's a fool proof system." George looked at us.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I'm actually bringing a proper date." He said.

"Who?" Frankie asked, George looked at the teacher.

"My cousin." George replied. I made a face.

"What?" I asked.

Frankie looked at me and Mikey, then start ahead. "We don't need to tell you why that's a bad idea...Right? You know..." He asked.

George shrugged. "Nobody knows she's my cousin."

Mikey nodded. ''Your penis will."

I almost spit out my soda from what he said. Some girl tapped me on the shoulder and I took the note she handed me.

"It's from Kim Parker." Mikey said, reading over my shoulder. "Is Frankie going to homecoming, yes or no?" I read to them. Mikey shrugged and took the pen.

"I'm gonna go with maybe." He said, writing it down.

You see, in nineteen ninety one, this was our version of texting. Mikey handed me the note, and I handed it back to the girl who gave it to me.

Frankie looked like he had a sudden moment of realization. 'I can't remember if Kim Parker is cute...Let's turn around and look, but not at the same time." He said.

We all turned around and looked, at the exact same time. "She's kinda hot." I said. The three of them looked at me like I had three heads.

"What? Am I not allowed to say that? I don't have to be lesbian to think another chick is hot. Geez." I said, defending myself. Mikey shrugged. The teacher said something about marijuana cigarettes as Mikey took the note again.

"She straight up wants to go with you." He said to Frankie. Frankie said something that I didn't hear.

"And due to complaints from parent chaperones last year, there will be a new, no-grinding policy at the dance this year." The teacher said. A lot of students gasped, booed, said "Aw man!" and "No fair!" I, for one, didn't care that much. But I was still bummed out from it.

"Oh, come on." I said. Rachel stood up.

'You're seriously outlawing grinding? How are we supposed to express our sexuality?" She asked. The teacher leaned towards the microphone.

"You're not...That's the point." He said.

"This is an outrage. Assembly dismissed!' Rachel declared.

"You can't do that!' The teacher said as students got up. ''Hey! She can't do that!" He yelled.

When I filed out, Frankie started talking about his life turning around. Something about homecoming.

"I have three new chest hairs, they're around my nipples, but it's whatever."

I almost snorted at that. Heather walked up, scared the crap out of Mikey and Frankie, I hugged her. Frankie said he and Kim had great chemistry. _They'd never spoken. _Mikey walked away after Frankie said something stupid.

"Why'd you hug Heather?" Frankie asked me.

"We're cousins." I said. He looked like he just got hit with a bat.

"What!? How!?"

"My mom was her dad's sister." I said. I walked over and sat down at a table under the shade. I have a heat problem. If I get too warm, I faint. I go from pale, to light pink, to dark pink, to red, to pale again and then I pass out. I have to stay hydrated and eat to prevent that from happening constantly in the spring, summer and fall. It sucks.

-Next Day-

Today was homecoming, the guys and I were on our way to pick up their suits, and my dress. Frankie was rambling about Heather _still _liking him, like she ever did. I mean, she tells me stuff but _that _never came up.

"Oh, dude! She said we!" Mikey said, pretending to be enthusiastic.

"That's some serious porno language right there!" I said, quickly adding to what Mikey said.

"You can laugh all you want guys. But I know in my gut, we still got something going on." Frankie said.

I rolled my eyes. "Pretty sure that is the mystery meat from lunch.'' I said to Frankie. I saw Zach up ahead talking to a bunch of his buddies. I waved at him and he looked down. He got up from his seat and walked over to me. He gently grabbed my arm as Mikey, Frankie and George walked ahead and stopped. I had given Frankie my bag. Turning around to watch us.

"Riley, I can't take you to homecoming." Zach said quietly. I tilted my head slightly, confused. I furrowed my eyebrows and saw Mikey look at me. He looked like he knew something was wrong.

"What?'' I asked, not completely understanding his quite clear sentence.

"I can't be your date to homecoming." Zach repeated.

"Why...What...Why not?" I asked, my breath hitching in my throat.

"I found someone else." He said. I felt tears pricking my eyes, my lip started to quiver.

"I don't understand..." I said. He shrugged.

"What's not to understand?"

It took my a minute to actually realize what he said. I felt complete sadness wash over me. Mikey walked over to us, he looked at Zach.

"What did you say to her?" He asked. Zach had a smirk of wry amusement slowly coming onto his face.

"I said I can't take her to homecoming. I found someone else."

The next thing I knew, Zach was on the ground, clutching his nose. Mikey had punched him. And he was about to do it again before I covered my mouth with my hand and ran off crying. People went from watching Mikey to watching me. I ran into the the girl's locker room. I found a stall and sat in it. I saw four pairs of feet under the stall door.

_Frankie, George, Mikey and someone else. _

"Riley?" I heard Heather asked. I heard her make Frankie and George go away.

"Go away." I croaked out after a few minutes. I heard the two of them, Mikey and Heather, sit down. Their backs against the door.

"Riley...Please come out." Heather said. I shook my head to myself.

"Go away." I said quietly.

"Riley-" Heather tried.

"Go away!" I shouted. I heard her sigh, then Mikey spoke.

"Riles, open the door or I'll get the janitor to open it."

I blew my nose into some toilet paper. "Just go away. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Mikey said. "We just wanna help."

I kept quiet. If I cried too much, I'd give myself a headache, then a fever, then a seizure. That's how it worked with me. I use to have seizures a lot, Mikey and I both got some sort of class to learn how to handle them in case we were alone without any phones or any adults nearby. That's why I've never had sex before...I have the chance of getting a seizure if I do it. It would probably be after though... But it's horrible, no one knows why. It's embarrassing...

"Just leave!" I said.

"I'm coming in." I heard Mikey say. I saw him start crawling under the door.

"Normally, if you were someone else, I'd kick you in the face for doing that." I told him. He chuckled as he stood up.

"Heather...Can you leave?" Mikey asked. I saw her get up.

"Sure...Bye, Riley." She said as she left.

I was sitting on the ground in front of the toilet, so there wasn't much room for Mikey to be standing there. He sat on the ground beside me. Before he even said anything, he took my head and put it against his chest. Letting me curl up on his side as he wrapped his arms around me. "You're okay." He said quietly, petting my hair ever so slightly, trying to comfort me.

After a while of me crying on him, he stood up with me and unlocked the door. He told me to what outside while he went and got me some water because he said I was running a fever from crying. Frankie and George, and also Heather walked into the bathroom to see if I was okay. I stood up, opening my bottle of aspirin and taking out the amount I was supposed to to reduce my fever. But, then it happened...I dropped on the ground and started seizing. Naturally, the only person I knew who knew how to deal with it, was getting me a bottle of water. Frankie, George and Heather started freaking out, I saw Mikey run into the bathroom.

Things were blurry and I heard him drop the water, but it was muffled. He told George to go get the nurse and hurry. He quickly put me on my side, getting Heather to hold my head still so I didn't slam it against the floor as he got Frankie to hold my legs still. Mikey made sure I was firmly on the ground as I shook violently. One of the school nurses had arrived, she told Mikey it was good what he did and after they called an ambulance, and after I was "stabilized" at the hospital and my dad checked me out. I was at home, not going to homecoming.

Mikey, after about an hour of talking to me, got me to go. And then I saw that _bitch _walking out the door with that _asshole. _

"Carly...Zach..." I said quietly, standing by Mikey with his tuxedo top t-shirt on. Carly smirked at me, and Zach put his arm around me.

I tried finding words. ''You...You...You **_bitch!_**" I screamed. Before I got the chance to tear off Zach's head and tear out my sister's extensions, Mikey dragged me out of the house. I was steaming, so steaming that I walked to homecoming, no sweat. Mikey snatched a ticket from some guy and a coat from some chick. He commented on George's cousin as I sat down on a bench. I didn't even notice Devon there, playing tonsil hockey with Janet Moore.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking to the punch bowl. I put a little in a cup and sniffed it. Mikey walked over to me and watched for my reaction.

''The dance only started fifteen minutes ago and someone already spiked the punch." I said. He nodded, getting a water bottle instead. I was about to grab a water bottle and then I shook my head, filling my cup up the rest of the way with punch.

"Screw it." I said, taking a large drink from the cup. I put more in the cup and walked away from the table. After having about three glasses of spiked punch, tripping over my own feet two times, bumping into five different people and calling Frankie hot out loud, to his face, even though I didn't mean it, I decided to dance. I was riding a buzz, I saw Chad the narc talking to the principal. About what? No idea. I was on fire on the dance floor, or at least I thought I was.

By the time I had my fifth glass of punch, I was stumbling around. I saw Mikey leave with another girl which caused me to keep drinking more. I saw him come back through the gym doors and Frankie pointed to me and he walked over.

"Riles." He said, as I got up to go get more punch. He followed me over to the punch table and looked at me chug another cup, and fill up my glass again.

"Ri- Dylan, how much of those have you had?" He asked. Calling me by my real name.

I shrugged, then tapped my glass. "This'll...This'll be seven." I said, slurring.

He went to take my glass but I downed the contents before he could. I gave him a goofy smile.

"Hey..." I slurred quietly. 'Did you get laid...Or no?" I asked, slurring the whole time. He shook his head.

"No, now let's get you home."

"I wanna take you home." I said to him, before I realized what I had said. Frankie walked over to us.

"She's been drinking those all night."

About an hour later, I was still at the dance, I had drunk about five more cups of punch. Frankie and George were wondering how I managed to keep it all down. Mikey grabbed my arm and started making me walk.

"She drank her Devon under the table, twice." Mikey said. "Twelve drinks for her is nothing."

"I tasted vodka...Some rum too." I said, then my stomach made a noise. "If I puke...I want my dress dry cleaned. I paid good money to buy this thing. It was the only thing that was black and green that fit." I said, waving my hands around. I was in five inch heels, that didn't help. And I hate heels. They made me taller than Frankie. I grabbed Frankie's head.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa. Dude- You're hair...Is like...So flippin' curly." I said. He laughed and put my hands down.

"And you are so 'flippin'' drunk.." He said.

After that Mikey gave me a bottle of water and I drank it while he walked me home. We got through the front door and the moment we did my stomach did a flip, then a spin and a twirl.

**_I was gonna hurl. _**

I raced up the stairs, tripping once and ran into my bathroom. My hair that was curled kinda nicely was so messed up anyway. I got to my bathroom, and puked. Puked, puked, and puked. My hair was tugged and pulled up.

"If you're gonna puke, try and hold your hair." He said as I was like a firing canon of gross.

When I was done, I brushed my teeth and I was still a little drunk.

"Hey...Mikey." I said. Tripping. He caught me and helped me out of my shoes.

"Yeah?"

"You're a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks." He said, helping me sit down.

"No...I mean it." I said. "And you're hot." I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh...Dylan- You're drunk...Don't-"

"No." I said. After a few minutes of sitting still, I glanced at him. ''Can you...Unzip me..?" I asked. He nodded and unzipped my dress. I felt his fingers ever so slightly touch my skin and I shivered. I felt him stop halfway and then continue.

"I should get going." He said. ''Will you be okay?" I nodded. Then he practically ran out of the room and down the stairs. I took my dress off and fell back on my bed. I stared up at my ceiling and then after about ten minutes of laying in my underwear, I stood up and walked into the bathroom where my full length mirror was. I turned on the light and looked at myself.

My hair was tangled, I had mascara and eye-liner running down my face...I didn't even know I had been crying. I was pale, my right ankle had a bruise on it from when I tripped over myself. My feet were red, sore, and had a blister on each heel from my shoes. The area around my mouth was slightly red from all the punch I had. My left elbow had a bruise on it from me accidentally smacking it into a door. I just stared at myself. My skinny, pale, weak at the moment, self. I looked horrible. I laughed at myself.

I walked over to the phone and dialled Mikey, it went to voice-mail and I sighed. It beeped and I stared at the phone. I set it down, and just stared at it. "I'm so stupid." I said, walking back into the bathroom, forgetting about the phone.

"I just ruined our friendship. What is wrong with me? Why would I ever think he'd like me back? I'm too tall, I'm too skinny, my chest isn't the biggest it could be...I'm the color of death. So pale...I can't do anything right. Why would he ever go for me...?" Then I heard it.

"If you are satisfied-" I raced towards the phone.

"Oh my God- No, no. No!" I tried deleting it but I sent it instead. I knew how he would answer it. He would be sitting on the counter, eating a bag of chips, probably reading a magazine I gave him, and he would have the phone being held up by his shoulder and he would stop reading, stop eating once he heard it. And we'd stop being friends. I hung up the phone and started crying, I took off the rest of what I had on and got in the shower, washing off my make-up quickly and then I washed my hair. I sat down in the shower and started crying more, letting the water run down my back.

After that, I got out, drying off, drying my hair and putting on new under garments and some sweatpants, a tank top and a sweatshirt. I sat on my bed and turned on the television, the news filled my ears. And I fell asleep...

**Mikey ran up to me, a smile on his face. "I would always go for a girl like you. Always. I love you." He said as he kissed me. **

I heard the annoying sound of my alarm clock, I woke up and smacked it across the room. I had a killer headache, I took some aspirin, drank some water, ate some breakfast, took another shower, did the rest of my morning routine then I got dressed, and ran out the door. I raced to school. The moment I stepped through the door, people stared at me. I heard whispering.

"Zach apparently dumped her as his date a few hours before the dance..."

''He bailed as her date to be her sister's date."

"I heard, her and that Dunlevy guy made out in the janitor's closet."

''No, I heard and that the Anderson guy...Mikey I think, screwed her in the bathroom."

And I just stood there, hearing all the whispers. Then I looked ahead and saw Frankie, George and Mikey standing at the end of the hall. I stood there, just taking it all in. I saw the look on Mikey's face, but I couldn't tell if he was upset, angry, or confused.

_Great. _


	4. Chapter Four

_**Some interesting things have been going on in this story, if you have any questions; Feel free to ask. **_

_**~xXx~**_

And then I saw something else, besides the guys, that I didn't want to see. Zach and Carly walking out of the janitor's closet. And I didn't feel sadness wash over me this time, oh no, something worse. Rage.I felt complete rage- Why shouldn't I? Anyway, I saw Zach and Carly start towards me. The moment they reached me Carly laughed at me and Zach said he pities me. I almost smacked him, until I heard Mikey.

"Move! Best friend coming through, people!" He yelled. People parted like the Red Sea. He reached me, took my arm and dragged me to class.

"Hey, uh...Sorry about last night." I said quietly.

"It's fine." He said back. "You were drunk."

"Did you get my voice-mail?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No...? Was I supposed to? You're brother was at my house last night because he was dropping something off...He had the phone."

"Oh." I said. _Thank God for older brothers. _I said to myself. By the time class was over, Mikey, George and I were in front of a video store. We walked in, walked to the back and I saw Mikey walk into the adult section. I walked in with him to help him find whatever we were there for. Something about aliens. I had a large grin on my face.

"Gay porn..." I mumbled. Looking at the video box. He looked over my shoulder and told me to put it back. He swapped the cases so the alien movie was in a "Casablanca" case and vice versa. We got out of there quickly after George gave us the signal that someone was coming. We bolted and ran straight to Frankie's house.

"Frankie, guess what." I said, as George unzipped his backpack.

"Do you think Heather and I will last?" I shook my head.

"Probably not." Mikey said. "But, dude. Guess what we scored!" Mikey said.

Frankie glanced up. "Casablanca?" He said. ''Did somebody tell you there is boobs in that? 'Cause I watched it with my mom, and for sure, there's not." He added. "It's just a bunch of sad European guys making hard choices."

"Open it." George said.

Frankie did so, and read it out loud. "Naked Babes From Outer Space."

"Space chicks could have three, four boobs." Mikey said.

"There are no limits!" I added.

"How did you do this?" Frankie asked.

After we left his room, George was putting that tape back when we ran into Mr. Dunlevy.

"Boys, and girl." He said.

We gasped.

"If you're here tomorrow when my wife gets home from surgery, I'm throwing you in the pool." He said.

''Got it." The three of us said in unison as we walked around him.

"That Casablanca?" He asked us.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mikey asked, almost suspiciously.

"That's Joanne's favourite movie." He replied, taking the movie. "Me, I prefer war movie that actually have war in them. But thanks, I'll return it tomorrow."

''This counts as your day." George said to Mikey. We went down the stairs as I said.

"So close."

Mikey nodded. "We have got to get that movie back."

The very next day we were again, at Frankie's house. We went to the back and got him outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Frankie asked.

"Your dad has Casablanca!' Mikey said. "Can you grab it for us?" He asked.

"What-? God! I don't know where he put it! I've got way more important stuff to deal with right now!'' Frankie said.

"Oh, more important that space boobs!?" George asked.

"Shush!" Frankie said as he walked back into the house.

"He didn't mean it, man. Come on, we're getting that tape back." Mikey said as he held George back. At that point, I was getting ready to climb the side of the house.

After we got the tape, we ran into the living room and sat behind the couch, We then rose up.

"We got the tape." I said. Then Mrs. Dunlevy came into the room.

"George, Mikey, Riley." She said, coming towards us. "Casablanca! Did you bring that for me?"

"Oh.." George started.

"Uh...Uhm..." I said, trying to find words.

"We were just..." Mikey said, the tape still extended in his hand.

"You guys are so sweet! This is my favourite movie." She commented as she tried to take it from Mikey who wouldn't let go.

"Should we watch it now?" Mrs. Dunlevy asked as she went to take it out of the box.

"No!" The three of us said. "Uh...We didn't rewind it." I said, gesturing to Mikey and I.

"Oh, that's okay." Mrs. Dunlevy said. "Oh good, it's at the beginning." She said.

I was horrified because she was gonna see...Boobs all over the screen. Mikey, George and Frankie looked horrified too.

"Who wants ice cream?" Mr. Dunlevy asked as he turned it off. "I need someone to stay here with her." He said, rubbing his wife's arms.

"I will." Heather volunteered.

"I got you cuz." I said, patting her back.

"I got it." Heather said. I cringed. _Really? I wanted to get out of whatever was going to happen and you didn't pick up on it? **Wow. **_

After Mr. Dunlevy got us all in the car, after some situating, I end up sitting on Mikey's lap. Pretty sure he got a boner 'cause I kept moving around because I didn't wanna weigh him down. We got out and we were all looking at Mr. Dunlevy with our hands on our knees.

"UH, dad." Frankie started. "This ice-cream place is closed." He said, stating the obvious.

"Aw...That's too bad, do you guys remember how to get home?"

"Yeah...Why?" Heather asked. Then, to answer her question, he sped off. We all stood straight and watched him speed away. Heather threw her arms up and dropped them. Then we heard something break and started walking.

"Oh come on!' Rachel yelled as another car passed us by. Frankie started talking about Heather and I kept walking.

"Who cares! You idiots! We're seven miles from home and I'm the only one hot enough to hitch-hike!' Rachel yelled.

I didn't argue. I'm not hot.

"You're not the only one." Mikey said to her, glancing at me. I was surprised he said that. We hitched a ride with some fire fighters and arrived shortly after, at Frankie's house.

"Hello again." The fire fighter in front said. "I found these four trying to cross the free-way, the taller girl, she managed too.'' He said, pointing to me as we all filed inside.

'Were they on fire?" Mr. Dunlevy asked.

"No, but-" The fire fighter said.

"Then it's none of your business." Mr. Dunlevy said.

George and Mikey located the Casablanca tape and went for it, right as Mr. Dunlevy grabbed them by their jackets and put them at the door, he pointed me towards it and said.

''Go home."

We climbed up the side of the house as Mikey said.

'We get in, we grabbed the tape. And we get out." George started going through things as Rachel walked in.

"Wrong room, pervs." She said to us.

''George, Riley, we need to go now." Mikey said to us.

''Yeah, you do need to go, 'cause it's about to get hot." She said, holding up a lighter and a can of hairspray.

''Run!" George said, he went out the window by Mikey and when Mikey got down I went out the window and landed on Mikey.

"Hi." I said quietly, just hovering over him.

He watched me. "Hey."

"Beat it!" I heard Rachel yell.

I scrambled off Mikey and helped him get up. We went back around the house and watched as Mr. Dunlevy turned on the t.v.

"Our detector rods show signs of life on this planet." Someone on the tape said.

We were at the window, doing everything we could to not scream. Mikey was waving his hand in front of his neck, trying to signal Frankie to turn it off. George was waving his arms around and I was trying to get Frankie's attention by doing the same as Mikey.

"I'm detecting a rod right now." The alien chick said.

The next morning, Mr. Dunlevy had George, Mikey and I all waiting by the pool. He came towards us.

"Naked Babes From Out Space?" He asked us.

'We're sorry, sir." George said.

"That was not intended for your family's viewing." Mikey added.

"Not at all." I said.

"It's okay, it was surprisingly well-written. Still, you know what has to happen, right?" Mr. Dunlevy asked.

"Yes." George said, I nodded.

"Do I have to do it, or would you rather go out with honor?" He asked us.

"I regret nothing." Mikey said.

"Neither do I...Uh, sir." I said. Mr. Dunlevy saluted us, and we saluted him. Then turned around, and we walked straight into the pool.

''Good God, that's cold!'' Mikey said as we resurfaced. We got out and Mikey and I grabbed out hats. Mikey gave me his coat and I looked at my shirt.

"I'm fine." I said. Why is it when I always get water on me, I'm in a white shirt?

We walked George home, then Mikey went home and I started walking home. I saw jocks from Dalton High and crossed my arms over my chest to hide the wet fabric. They saw me and started hassling me.

"Why don't you take that off?" One asked.

"Yeah, give us a little show." Another said. There were four jocks around me, and they weren't letting me go. And I felt frozen, my arms wouldn't move, and my legs didn't either. They started grabbing at me and I did the only thing I could do. _I screamed. _

One clamped their hand over my mouth and another picked me up. I knew Mikey probably wouldn't have heard me, and neither would anyone else. They started grabbing at my legs and held my arms. And I couldn't do anything. I felt my shirt go up and then it happened. They dropped me. I looked up and saw Mikey standing there, he had whacked the guy who was holding me over the head with his baseball bat. He hit one guy in the stomach and told me to run. And I did, I ran to our tree house and I watched. I called the police and I heard sirens almost immediately.

By the time Mikey got to my house, he was bruised and a little bloody. I cleaned him up and looked at him.

'You're gonna have to take off your shirt." I said quietly, as he held a bag of peas to his cheek. I helped him carefully take off his shirt. He wasn't, like, ripped or anything, but he wasn't chubby. He did kind a have an outline of abs. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything as I cleaned his stomach. Carly walked into the room and looked at us.

"What, was Riley too rough?" She asked.

''You know what?" I asked her. Putting the rag I had used back on the table. "Put a sock in it. I was almost raped, and all you have to say is stupid shit, like usual."

"What?" She asked.

"Don't you have a varsity guy to screw?" I asked, standing up and walking to be in front of her.

"Riley..." Mikey started.

"No." I said. "I'm sick of her shit. Ruining _my _life. Stealing _my _date. Make _accusations. _I'm done." I said angrily. Carly left the room after I had lurched over her. She had gotten my step mother and my step mother was yelling at me for _yelling at Car__ly and calling her bad names. _Which, as you know, I didn't call her bad names. Devon ran into the house.

''I heard what happened, are you okay?" He asked Mikey and I. We both nodded. My step mother then took the next step, she kicked me out of the house. I got a bag of stuff and ran down the street, tears in my eyes. I heard Mikey running behind me, saying "Ow" every time he took a step.

"You can stay with me." He said. "My dad won't mind." He said. I nodded thanking him. We went to his house and he gave me his bed. I shook my head, letting him have it as I sat on the ground. I kissed his cheek and stared at him.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"Anytime."

* * *

_**And yes, I know, Mikey is kinda OOC but, in the words of Frankie Dunlevy, "It's whatever."**_

_**Comment**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Follow**_

_**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **__**:) **_


End file.
